


To Hear Your Voice

by Jam_less



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, killmenow, sweetsuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: You know you really love someone when you crave something as simple as the sound of their voice.





	To Hear Your Voice

Jimin jumped in his seat as his phone rang, turning to dig it out of his pocket. 

He was at work, papers splayed out on his desk in front of him as he tried to dig up as much information about the case as possible in order to make an opening statement by the deadline. He had been very productive that day, easily able to begin typing up the statement on a document in his google drive until now. 

As he pulled his phone from his pocket, Jimin found himself slightly surprised, yet pleased, to see that it was Yoongi who had interrupted him to speak. 

"Jagyia?" he asked, pulling the phone up to his ear as he accepted the call. 

"Hey, Jimin-ah," Yoongi's voice chimed, sounding slightly strained. 

"Hyung, is everything alright?" Jimin asked, curious as to what he owed the pleasure. Yoongi rarely called him, preferring to text if necessary, or just not communicate at all until he could speak to Jimin in person. 

"Yeah, it's fine," the voice came from the other side of the line. "I was just passing by the store and called to ask if you wanted me to pick anything up for dinner."

Jimin smiled at Yoongi's thoughtfulness, yet he heard a strange tone in Yoongi's voice, and the story didn't seem to fit. "I thought you were on a mission today? Something about a murderer, you told me this morning."

"It turns out he was caught, so they let some of us get off work early today," Yoongi responded. "So was there anything you wanted me to pick up?"

Jimin furrowed his brows, sure that there hadn't been anything on the news about the criminal being caught, but it was possible they hadn't gotten around to it yet, so he let his doubts slide, returning his thoughts to dinner. "Actually hyung I was wondering if you would like to go to a restaurant with me tonight? I got a reservation at your favorite place, and I know how you hate cooking."

"Thanks so much, Jimin-ah," the boy on the other end of the call responded. "I definitely wasn't looking forward to cooking."

"Is that all, hyung?" Jimin asked, tapping his pencil on his desk.

"How has your day been going?" the strain returned to Yoongi's voice, but Jimin dismissed it, assuring himself it was just a bit of static.

"It's been going pretty well," he responded, "Though I have a lot of work to do, and not much time."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then," Yoongi replied, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Don't ever be sad, Jagyia."

"I won't," Jimin promised with a smile, confused at the strange ways Yoongi showed his affection. 

"I love you," Jimin almost missed the soft whisper of Yoongi's sweet words.

"I love you too, Yoongi," he responded, closing his eyes for a moment after the call ended, before turning back to his work, a smile lifting the edges of his lips. 

 

 

Yoongi winced as pain racked through his body, a tear dripping from his cheek onto the phone, which was now off, the call over just moments before. 

He let the phone slip from his bloody hands as he leaned his head back against the ground, the ringing in his ears, and the pain flooding through him only growing worse with the passing of time. 

He didn't want to open his eyes and see the bloody scene in front of him, but it remained seared in his thoughts. Not ten feet away, the murderer he had been tracking lay dead, shot by Yoongi himself, but he had been too slow. A bullet wound in his chest gushed dark, crimson blood, belonging to the gun that lay in the cold hands of the murderer, having in death claimed one last victim.

If it had been up to Jimin, Yoongi knew he would have ended up calling an ambulance, or 911, or anyone who might be able to save him, but Yoongi also knew that it was too late. He had sent out an emergency signal to his station, but it would be another 10 minutes before anyone would arrive, and he knew that calling an ambulance or 911 would take just as long. 

It was useless to attempt to stop the blood flowing from his chest, to try to survive any longer than the next minute. Nobody would reach him in time, and he had done everything he needed to be content waiting there as he slowly lost consciousness. 

The words he had heard spoken from Jimin's lips at the end of their call would be the last words Yoongi would ever hear, and of this, he wasn't upset.

On the contrary, a smile touched his lips as he lay on his back, his vision fading black, and those very words floating through his mind. 

The ringing in his ears was replaced by silence and the pain faded along with his vision. All of his thoughts ceased as he focused, in his last moment, on the words he had been so blessed to hear. 

"I love you too, Yoongi."


End file.
